A Strange New World
by Grisabella
Summary: When the Young Justice Reunion is interrupted by Multiverse shenanigans Bart Allen, Tim Drake, Kon-El,Cassie Sandsmark, Cissie King-Jones, and Greta Hayes find themselves stranded on Earth-16.


This first chapter is to establish the Comic!Verse characters that will be involved in this story. I felt that because the original YJ team had drifted slightly in the last couple of years it was important for them to rekindle their friendships a little and get the Cartoon-only readers introduced. But rest assured, the next chapter will be the Cartoon characters' introduction and the actual crossing over itself.

If you have any questions about characters or mythos feel free to ask.

-(*)-(*)-(*)-

It wasn't a typical day at Happy Harbor Rohde Island's very own Mt. Justice. The long abandoned former super hero head quarters was finally seeing life after years of lying dormant. The three young teenagers who had commandeered the base years prior had finally returned for a reunion.

"Hey, Tim, is Cassie here yet?" an impatient Kon-El asked sprawled across the couch.

"She said she and Diana were off in Themascura today, both she and Secret- Er, Greta will be a little late." Tim Drake said off handedly as he tidied up the kitchen. "Wait. She didn't tell you that?"

"No." Kon said miserably, "She never tells me anything now that we're not together anymore! I mean we agreed we could stay friends, and I really thought we could too, but for the past couple of weeks we've just been… drifting. Ya know?"

"Well you guys have always had your rough patches." Tim said switching to a softer tone.

"This isn't like petty argument or a simple spat, Tim. We broke up. Like, for good." Kon prefaced.

"You've done that before, too." Tim reminded him as he continued to sweep the floor. "I mean you guys are practically the old married couple of the team."

"I pour my heart out for you, and you trivialize my woes? Not cool, Boy Wonder. Not cool."

"Alright, I'm sorry for being unsympathetic. Go on." Tim said sincerely. "By the way, the 'Boy Wonder' title is reserved for Robin."

"I thought I already told you that you're always gonna be my Robin." Kon said lazily.

"What about Rose?" Tim asked ignoring that last comment. "I thought I detected a bit of a frission the last time we all hung out."

"Well, I mean, maybe." Kon struggled awkwardly. "She's cute and all but I can't get Cassie out of my mind."

"Slut." Tim commented lightly.

"But what about you, _Boy Virgin_? Are you still in the "It's complicated" phase with like three chicks respectively?" Kon laughed.

Tim actually felt physically ill all of a sudden, he wondered what he should say to the other hero. 'Oh well, not much has happened in that department recently, as a result of almost being raped by a female assassin and scaring away the only girl I love because I'm a sociopathic battish freak.'

"Actually, I-"

"Hey guys! I finished cleaning the lounge, the locker room, the infirmary, all the bed rooms, the garage, and Red Tornado's old control center!" Bart Allen boasted zipping into the room. "What's my time?"

"Tsk. Ten minutes, Bart." Kon said checking his watch. "I thought you said you could do it in two."

"Meh, What can I say? I got lost in the nostalgia of the place." Bart dismissed shifting from one foot to the other in excitement. "You guys done yet?"

"I am." said Kon. "After spending the last year cleaning barns a few dusty old rooms is nothing."

"The food is done. And the kitchen is clean." Tim said washing his hands in the sink. "An entire snack bar for six teenagers is hard enough even without the human mouth here and his fast acting metabolism." Tim complained. "I think I've found a new sense of respect for the Garricks."

"Speaking of which… can I sample the eatables?" the young speedster asked reaching for the cookies that had just finished baking. Tim smacked Bart's hand away with a wooden spoon.

"No way, a "sample" for you would clean us out before the girls even arrive."

"I'm imagining you in a pink apron just so you know." Kon said mockingly.

"Hey, someone had to bake and you two sure haven't got the patience to do it." Tim said defensively.

"Hey! I made cookies once!" offered Kon.

"With your heat vision." Tim reminded.

"Yeah well. They were still better than Cassie's."

"…True," admitted. "But don't tell her I said that when she gets here."

"I don't know I kinda like Cassie's food, but from what I'm told that doesn't mean a lot." Kid flash added shifting from one foot to the other.

"What is it you want to share with the class, Bart?" Kon asked all too familiar with his friend's behavior.

"You guys have to come and see this!" he practically burst before speeding out of the room.

"How do you expect us to follow you?" Red Robin shouted, following after him anyway.

"In the locker room!" shouted Bart.

"Alright, alright. What's going on?" Kon asked. He froze mid-step as he entered the room. "Are those-?"

"YUP!" Bart confirmed excited.

"What _is_ going on?" asked Tim trying to see past Kon who had stopped in the door way effectively blocking Tim's view.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Kon said looking squeamish.

"What is it?" Tim asked finally pushing past the half Kryptonian. "Oh god…" he trailed of as he saw the six brightly colored uniforms worn by the original six members of Young Justice.

"Isn't it awesome?" Kid Flash asked practically jumping up and down.

"Bart, where did you find sets of our old uniforms?" Kon asked still shocked and appalled at his old get up.

"I guess we each left an extra set in our lockers before we moved out." Bart said laughing as Kon looked at the pointless bright yellow wrist bands and matching thigh bands that graced his uniform.

"Well that's defiantly against protocol." Tim muttered darkly at his own previous get up. "I'm going to strip the suit down." Tim said pulling out a Batarang. "No one tell Batman about this." He ordered as he cut the wires of the suit's electronic defense system and started pulling gadgets and other devices from the utility belt and other hidden pockets on the suit.

"I don't know guys, I love being Kid Flash but I kinda miss my crazy 90s uniform. No pressure, you know? No one expected much from the kid named "Impulse"." Bart said thoughtfully. "Although, Irey needs it a lot more than me right now."

"These belts. The Giant red rubber gloves. What in god's name was I thinking?" Kon asked traumatized by his own lack of common fashion sense.

"Remember, Kon you also had that awesome leather jacket. That single item of clothing alone compensates for the silliness of the rest of it." Bart tried to reassure.

"Not for the silliness of his hair though." Tim snarked over his shoulder.

"Speak for yourself mop-head." Kon said leaning over and messing up Tim's long, shaggy hair.

"Why should the guy who wears a cowl have to cut his hair?" Tim muttered to himself as he fixed his mop and got back to work.

"At least it was an actual costume." Bart mused looking pointedly at Kon's current get-up.

"You're both just jealous that you don't get to fight crime in a t-shirt and jeans." Kon complained. "How come I'm the only one that gets crap for that when what Cassie wears is pretty much the same thing?"

"Same reason no one gave me crap for getting rid of the green and most of the yellow on _my_ uniform back when I was Robin." Tim said emotionlessly. A couple of really tense moments followed before Tim spoke up again. "I'm done." He said as he put all the tools into their respective places.

"Also it's because criticizing a girls fashion decisions has a tendency to be monumentally disastrous." Bart kidded lightly, brightening the mood considerably as they walked back to the main room.

"You know what's weird?" Superboy asked seriously.

"What? That the glorious title of "Mop Head" used to be reserved for Bart but somehow now belongs to me?" Tim asked, in his own attempt to keep the mood light.

"No. That the glorious title of "Babe Magnet" used to be reserved for me and now seems to awkwardly belong to you." Kon huffed.

"Nah, Man, it just seemed like that because back then I had the maturity of a six year old and Timmy was practically married with kids." Bart piped in.

"But that's the thing: I completely ridiculed Tim for having a girlfriend for more than a month, and I had been with Cassie for like… years."

"Yeah well you were sort of a jackass back then." Tim informed him. "You grew up and changed for the better. And if it makes you feel any better, the number of girls pinning for me is now zero once more." Tim informed him carefully displaying their costumes in the main room for decoration.

"Oh wow, my old uniform? Now there's a blast from the past." a barely familiar female voice sounded as a tall girl with newly short blond hair and a dark tanned athlete's body stepped through the door way.

"CISSIE!" Bart shouted already on the other side of the room with his arms firmly wrapped around the former hero. "_How-have-you-been?-I-love-what-you-did-with-your-hair!-You-look-so-grown-up!Hows- the-Olympic-training?-How-are-you-and-your-mom-getting-along?-"_

"Chill man, let the poor girl breath." Kon laughed nervously.

"I see you brought a bow, a full quiver and your med pack. Thinking of making a comeback?" Tim tried to ask jokingly but the hope in his voice shown through.

"Not that any of you guys would care." Cissie joked. "Not a single letter or phone call from any of you? Really guys?"

"Erm… Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Kon said awkwardly. "Things just got really-

"Hey, come on Superboy, I was just kidding. And phones work both ways ya know." She tried to reassure and then just opted for a distraction. "And I brought this bow in case there was trouble."

"Expecting a teen hero bar fight?" Bart asked skeptically.

"No- Well yes. But that's not why I came armed. It just feels like whenever a group of heroes have a get together or party of some kind they always seem to end up having to fight their ways out of it." she explained a bit embarrassed.

"It's cool; maybe you can finish teaching me how to catch an arrow from all those years ago?" Kon asked.

"No problem." Cissie laughed hoping that watching Kon fail at the simple task would be as fun as it was way back then.

"Jeez! Please tell me we're not going to be talking like nostalgic old women all night!" called a short dirty-blond girl as she strode in the base. "I always say: ya gotta live like you're dying."

"Which is pretty ironic coming from the girl who's been dead." Tim laughed pulling the girl into a hug. "How you been "Secret"?"

"I've been fine, Timmy." Greta said happily. Sure, the major all consuming infatuation she had held over the years had faded but that didn't mean that Tim wasn't a very special person to her. "How about you? Is this the dreadful costume Cassie told me about? It's not that bad."

"Yeah, she made it sound terrible." Cissie added.

"Well as you can see my uniform is perfectly practical and the "Red Robin" M.O. holds a symbolic significance in the Bat Family. You see, a long time ago-"

"Wait a second!" announced Kon as he pulled the ugly cowl over his best friends head. "Now make your harsh judgments."

"Ohhhhh." The two former heroines said in unison.

"Sorry Tim, That's really kind of horrible." Cissie giggled.

"REEEEEED ROBIN!" sang Greta.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" the others finished.

"Ha-ha-ha." Tim said sarcastically. "At least I have a grown-up name, _Kid_flash and Super_boy_."

"Hey! Wonder _Girl_ here doesn't appreciate the name bashing." Cassie Sandsmark said as she entered the base with the grace of a warrior, she had her god given lasso on her hip with a few plastic bags in her arms.

"This room has way too many gorgeous blond girls in it." Tim jokingly complained. "I'm starting to get confused."

"You've been spending too much time with Dick." Cissie said mockingly even though she and Greta were blushing.

"Cassie! Uh… Hi." Connor said awkwardly.

"You just saw her last week you don't have to sound so excited." Bart informed him mockingly.

Cassie just ignored them and exchanged pleasantries with the other members of the old team as she walked into the old base. She placed her burden on the counter next to Tim's homemade cake.

"Oh, you brought food?" Cissie asked nervously all too familiar with how her friend's culinary capabilities.

"No, I didn't have time to bake today; these are from Diana and Queen Hypolita." The sigh of relief was audible.

"What did the Amazons send along?" Kon asked curiously.

"Some honey and sesame fritters, some sweet meat with honey, and a Krater of wine." Cassie listed off.

"Ancient Greek Kegger? Sweet!" cheered Kon.

"Wonder Woman actually gave you alcohol to bring to a teenage party?" Tim asked skeptically.

"Well no." Cassie admitted. "Queen Hypolita gave it to me in secret. She feels like wine is a must for any sort of party, it's an ancient Greek thing. Basically, she said as long as we observe the three kylix limit we're golden."

"The what now?" asked Greta confused.

"The ancient Greeks believed the god Dionysus said that there was some 3 drink limit for civilized people." Bart explained while still eyeing the snacks greedily.

"Wait, how the heck did you know that?" Greta asked. "You taking an advanced history class?"

"No, I read the San Fransisco library in a single night." Bart exposited casually. "They had a few books on Ancient Greek traditions."

"Make sure you thank Diana and Queen Hypolita for us." Cissie said as she helped Cassie with the food.

"I think the alcohol was kinda pointless though." Tim said sitting down in the kitchen.

"Bite your tongue, fool." Kon joked.

"Well think about it. Bart might feel a slight tingle for 3.5 seconds before his fast-acting-metabolism kicks is, Kryptonians are immune to all earthly poisons including alcohol, I'm not allowed to drink with my medication, and Wonder Girl also has a heightened immunity to poisons. So it looks like Cissie and Greta will be the only ones the alcohol won't be wasted on."

"You've clearly never had Amazonian wine before." Cassie chuckled. "You have to delude it considerably to even make it safe for meta humans with enhanced immunities."

"Yeah well... I don't get out much." Tim said making a mental note to ask Bruce about it the next time they spoke. He was sure his old mentor would be interested in weaponizing it somehow.

"But then we all knew that." Kon said with mock conviction.

"We're all spending the night so no one's driving." Cissie reasoned with herself. "As long as we're careful it'll be fine."

"I'm sure my mom won't mind." Greta said a lot less conflicted.

"Alright, alright then, we should eat before the food gets cold." Bart almost demanded not caring in the least about the under-aged drinking going on. And everyone heartily agreed.

Three hours later laughter rang all around the YJ Headquarters walls as the TV was on and ignored in the corner of the room. They were engaged in an around-the-table drinking game of: Name your favorite Young Justice memory.

"When I punched Red Tornado out of the air!" a slightly intoxicated Kon proclaimed proud and loud.

"When I did that PSA about teen heroes that mobilized the entire Super Hero Community!" Cassie said in a similar fashion.

"My first kiss." Cissie said blushing. She immediately berated herself for saying such and blamed the alcohol for her loosened her lips. She never would have said that otherwise, especially considering how well _that_ had turned out. She decided she'd had enough for the night.

"When you guys named me after I had lost my memories." Greta yawned the booze had tuckered her out considerably. "That was pretty cool."

"Remember our legendary rounds of Truth or Dare?" Tim, the only dry person in the group, asked.

"OF COURSE!" Bart shouted the alcohol only affecting him minimally. "While everyone else got the fun dares, you jerks only ever tried to make me sit quietly for five whole minuets in a row!" Bart complained.

"And you could never do it." Cissie said fondly.

"Hahah! And remember the time Kon dared Tim to take off his mask?" Cassie asked.

"And you had another one underneath it, ya freak!" Kon laughed.

"I'm the freak?" he contemplated. "Yeah, yeah I can accept that." he granted.

"Oh Timmy you're not a freak." The slightly tipsy Greta reassured with an affectionate hug.

"What do you guys think another round for old time's sake?" asked Bart growing excited.

"D-don't you think we've had enough?" Cassie asked slurring her words slightly.

"Not that kind of round!" Bart said annoyed, despite Cassie's assurances after an hour of drinking five glasses of the Amazonian wine he was completely sober again. "A good old fashioned round of truth or dare!"

"Alright I'll go first." Cissie said. "Bart, I dare you to sit quietly for ten minutes starting now!" Bart's expression was angry for a moment but then switched to determined.

"Oh god, I think he's actually going to do it this time." Greta said shocked.

"Alright I think I got one." Kon spoke up. "Tim, Truth or dare?" he challenged his best friend knowingly.

"Dare, of course." Tim responded, poker face firmly in place.

"What is it… about boys that they always chose dare?" Greta asked only slurring her speech slightly.

"I dare you…" Kon said menacingly. "To just sit there…" he paused for drama. "While I do this." He said as he got up and floated over to a nearby wall. He stood before a famed picture of the Justice League and with just one figure pushed it off center by a few centimeters.

Tim just rolled his eyes. "Just because I have a tendency to tidy doesn't make me OCD, Kon."

"Alright," Kon said deliberately. "Just sit there then. Look at it in all its asymmetric glory, how it tilts to the right and the way all the faces are staring at you slightly offset, so crooked it will eat at you from the inside."

"Whatever." Tim said.

"Look at it!" Kon demanded. A minute passed.

"Kon I'm bored." Greta prefaced with a yawn.

"Psychological terrorist you are not." Cass said disappointed.

"Yeah…" Kon relented sounding dejected clamoring back to his chair.

"We done?" Tim said feigning boredom. "Fine. Now fix the frame and sit down before you fall over." He instructed.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave it." Kon smirked.

"Whatever." Tim repeated.

"So whose turn is it?"

"I'll go!" Cissie volunteered."Greta, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Greta decided.

"Do you going to prom with Kevin from 5th hour physics?" Ciss asked slyly. Greta's cheeks gained a pink tint at this as she struggled to find a response.

"Are you serious?" Cassie asked. "He's a senior!"

As the girls chattered about things the boys had idea about. Bart continued to sit in silent concentration as Kon checked his phone.

"Well…"Greta said coyly. "He is very cute but I don't know if I-"

"OH, GOD DAMMIT!" Tim exclaimed as he sprang up from his seat and made a bee-line directly to the crooked photo. He righted the photo to the best of his ability. He then stepped back in some sort of daze and wondered over to the kitchen and came back with a level which he used to triple check his work.

"There." He said finally stepping back relief apparent in his voice. He turned back to the table of his friends who were looking at him with varying degrees of surprise, pity and amusement. Except for Kon, of course, who was openly laughing at his distress.

"Shut up." Tim snapped, sitting back down at the table. He pulled his cowl up trying to hide his embarrassment.

"My turn." Cassie called. "Okay, Kon, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kon said after some consideration.

"Light-weight!" the ex-Robin teased from across the table.

"Says the guy who hasn't even drank this evening?" Greta laughed.

"Alright lemme think…" she said having she was planning on asking something random and silly. But somehow she let slip something that had been preying on her mind for a while. "Do you like Rose?" she asked suddenly very serious.

"Who?" Greta and Cissie asked at the same time.

"Rose Wilson, Deathstroke's daughter, typical "Bad Girl" attitude to cover up her deep laden sensitivity. Good person though." Tim provided.

"I-uh…I…" Kon shuddered out his face turning red.

"Called it!" shouted Tim. "Bart owes me 5 bucks!"Everyone turned to Bart who was concentrating so hard on his task at hand he didn't even seem to notice the voices in the room. Everyone else in the room laughed at this, Cassie however quietly stood up from the table and promptly left the room. All the laughter immediately died. And Greta and Cissie turned to glare at Kon.

"What?" Kon asked sounding victimized.

"Go after her! She's clearly upset." Greta said. Then a door slammed from the hallway Cassie had gone down. "On second thought… maybe someone else should do it."

"I'll go get her." Cissie said getting up from the table.

"No wait." Tim said. "Allow me."

"Are you sure?" Cissie asked skeptically. "No offense, but you've never been the most warm and fuzzy person in the world."

"Well, Cassie and I haven't spoken much since I got back, and I feel like as the leader of The Titans I should take a more active role in resolving the team's personal issues."

"Okay." Cissie said sounding unassured.

Tim left the room and looked around to find Cassie he didn't have to look far, as he heard a noise coming from the girls shower rooms. Tim cautiously opened the door feeling awkward while doing so. He looked around and noticed the demigoddess sitting in one of the old shower stalls with her feet resting on one of the tile walls. Tim started towards her but then realized that he wasn't making any noise and would inevitably end up startling her so he made sure to walk a little heavier.

"Go away, Cissie! I don't want to talk!" Cass shouted not even bothering to lookup.

"I know my hair has gotten longer but I really didn't expect people get confused." Tim kidded. Sitting down next to her in the stall but facing towards her with his feet resting on the wall next to her head.

"Nice boots." He complemented shifting his foot slightly to lightly tap her on the head.

"Ditto." She said and did the same.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked. "No offense, but you've never exactly been the team guidance consoler."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." He grumbled.

"And you could see why." Cass pointed out.

"True," Tim admitted. "Typically problems in the Bat Family are resolved on the sparring mat and not on the floor of an old shower stall... In fact, if punching Kon a few times would make you feel better then I'm sure I could arrange it." Tim joked. Cass didn't laugh instead she just kept looking down crestfallen.

"Why don't you tell me what's the matter?" he asked trying his best to sound conforting.

"Alright." She agreed. "But we should go somewhere else, we're sitting awfully close."

"So?" he asked confused. The two had known each other since the Young Justice team began years ago, he considered Cissie one of his best (living) friends. The two had never had a problem being close to each other before.

"It's just that a year ago we would usually end up making out when we would try to console one another." Cissie explained.

Tim cocked his head to the side as attractive as she was he was pretty sure he had no intention of making out with Cassie. He knew it, she knew it, they both had agreed that the creepy mourn- fueled relationship they had before was a mistake and was never a big deal between them.

"Well it's not like you and Kon are-" Tim broke off. It was never a big deal between them until she and Kon…

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" Tim asked shocked.

"Well of course I am!" She shouted standing up. "Breaking up with him was a huge mistake! And I only did it because I was freaking out about all the new responsibilities. I had wanted to get back together with him after the moment it ended. But he has already moved on." She ended miserably.

"Well, you were the one to break it off, Why didn't you try to patch it up with him?"Tim asked calmly standing up as well.

"Gah! You don't know anything!" Cassie shouted.

"Well explain it to me then." Tim pleaded. He was completely at a loss for what to do. If she loved him and he loved her and she was afraid she could lose him what was keeping them apart?

"A few days after the break-up he came to me and said he wanted to live a life that wasn't about being Superboy and Wonder Girl that he wanted a simple and normal life where he could be Connor! Whatever the hell that means."

"Well, maybe Kon just felt like he had to make an effort to appear as if he wasn't completely crushed by the whole debacle. I mean if he really wanted to live a simpler and normal life why would he have a crush on The Ravenger?"

"The point is he wanted a new start. And that's exactly what she is." Cassie seethed.

"I think your both being stupid." Tim said before he could stop himself. "Why the hell cant you guys be together? You guys love each other so much I'm actually afraid you guys are going to meld into one huge hermaphroditic blob! You can practically finish each other's sentences! What in god's name is keeping you apart?"

"Tim I-"

"I mean, you're both heroes, so it's not like you have to keep secrets from each other! It's not like just being with her puts her in danger with deadly assassins who would love nothing more than to kill her to get you to do unspeakable things!"

"Her?"

"It's not as if when you see her and she asks a simple question like "What did you do today?" You have to lie to her! And you tell yourself it's for her own good so she won't freak out about the danger you constantly put yourself in."

"Timmy you need to-"

"It's not like sometimes the lies end up hurting her so much that she never wants to see you again. And your life becomes so dark without her there to make you feel like a normal person any more that you just… And then Bruce congratulates you and says that you did the right thing. Despite the fact that growing up and coming into your own doesn't mean a damn thing anymore because she's gone!"

"TIM!" Cassie shouted.

"Huh? Oh!" Tim said wanting to put his cowl back up. "Cass, I'm so sorry. I was out of line to-" Cassie didn't let him finish his sentence; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"We're a messed up bunch aren't we?" She asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Tim sad shakily hugging her back they stayed like that until they both calmed down.

"Ahem." The two heard a throat being cleared. They looked over to see it was Kon himself leaning against the locker room door looking un-amused by their positions.

Tim awkwardly excused himself to let the love birds talk it out, he didn't particularly care to piss off a slightly trashed Superboy. On his way out the door he noticed Cissie and Greta waiting outside the locker room doors. Tim simply scoffed at the eavesdroppers and headed back to the living room where Bart sat staring at his cell phone.

"You manage to pull it off?" Bart asked looking up at his approaching friend.

"I didn't make it worse," Tim cringeded. "That's what I should be asking you though," he changed the subject. "Did you hold out the full ten minutes?"

"Ha! Naturally." Bart bragged. "Not that any of you guys stuck around to witness the feat though."

"Should our approval dampen the pride and accomplishment you feel in yourself?" Tim justified.

"You sound like Max." Bart said horrified.

"If it makes you feel any better I was very impressed by your discipline." Tim said genuinely.

"Heh, maybe not." Bart said bitterly.

"Something the matter?" Tim inquired. He wasn't used to seeing his friend this downtrodden. Bart was quiet for a moment contemplating just how much he wanted to share.

"Nothing really, it's just that I just got a call. Max left." Bart confessed.

"He does have something of a reputation for being an interdimensional man of mystery." Tim reminded.

"I know that." Bart struggled. "But he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father figure and he's been gone for so long and then when we finally meet again after all these years and he just up and leaves."

"What about Jay and Joan?"

"I didn't want to hurt their feelings." Bart explained. "But they have always been like grandparents, ya know? I had always thought that when Max came back I would go back to live with him again but now…"

"I think that maybe Max saw how well you had adjusted to life with the Garricks and didn't want to mess with that." Tim suggested. "He probably thinks you've gone and moved on without him."

"Or maybe he's gone and moved on without me." Bart muttered.

Tim was about to respond when the doors suddenly flew open and Cissie and Greta rushed into the room. They plopped down on the sofa and tried to look nonchalant. The two boys were about to ask what was going on when Kon and Cassie entered the room shortly after them. The two weren't holding hands or lovingly staring into each other's eyes by a long shot. But to the people who knew them the best it was apparent that the two were far more at peace with one another than they had been for a long time.

"You two resolve your problems?" Tim asked.

"Oh, I, uh, think we're good." Kon exposited awkwardly looking over to Cass.

"We're good, everybody." Cass assured.

"Connor and Cassie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bart sang. Tim never ceased to be amazed at how his friend was able to 180 his mood like that. He made a mental note to talk to Bart about the emotional turmoil later but let it drop just then. Cassie and Kon seemed embarrassed by the boy's taunts and shifted away from each other slightly.

"Enough teen drama!" Greta called impatiently from the couch. "We have a game to finish."

"Hey don't sweat it, Greta." Cissie said. "After all, we've got all the time in the world."

-(*)-(*)-(*)-

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
